Misguided Ghosts
by Nicolive
Summary: *Accepting OC's till Christmas* Natalie Harkness and her group of misfits must journey to defeat the mysterious wolf that haunts they're dreams, but whats looking behind the shadows? Its been over a thousand years since the Seven disappeared after beating Gaea so why are the clues popping up now? Who is the Angel of Death? And above all, when will they ever be able to be normal?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So Nicolive here! I decided to make an OC competition! Yeah, there are a lot out there, but I really wanted to try one! I have a prophecy worked out to if that helps.

"_Eight half-bloods the fates foretell,_

_Thrust to battle from living well,_

_The end of days draws them near,_

_The Angel of Death calls them here._

_The Seven, they slumber for a thousand years,_

_To once again awaken for all to hear,_

_Son of Ares, a secret to be kept,_

_But Nemesis always collects her debts._

_Child of Apollo lays there life on the line,_

_Daughter of Eros finds love to entwine._

_The wolf bite stings with poison,_

_And the chosen howl and shriek with pain in voice._

_But beware the cursed for they are ninnies_

_To lose or triumph, find your destiny._

So you get it, I need ATLEAST 7 demigods, I already have one prepared.

Name:

Nicknames?:

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Back story:

Family:

godly parent:

Favorites: (book, color, song, band, etc . This is very important):

Crush:

Extra:

I will be making romance important in this story seeing as how my OC is a daughter of Eros… I will also defiantly need a son of Ares and a child of Apollo!

Here's my OC, hope it helps if you're stuck on what to write!

Name: Natalie Rose Harkness

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Grey

Appearance: Long straight brown hair with dark gray eyes, heart shaped face, dark mascara, rosy cheeks, 5'4, small but fit body.

Clothes: Dark green shirt with jeans, white feather earrings, black tennis shoes, a heart necklace.

Back story: Grew up in Boston and attended Bridewell Academy where she was an A-B student and was semi-popular. She grew up with only her mom and her cat "Romeo" in a small studio apartment. Her mom was a painter who did relatively well off.

Family: Melody Harkness (mom), Romeo (cat)

godly parent: Eros

Favorites: (book, color, song, band, etc . This is very important):Book: "Ever" by Gail Carson Levine, Color: blue and purple. Song: This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan, and For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato. Band: Paramore, Taylor Swift, and Demi Lovato.

Crush: To be determined

Special Power: Can sense Soul Mates in everyone but herself.

Extra: none

So this is my SYOD! Please send me your demigods if you're interested! See ya soon!


	2. OCs

Hello there! Its Moi! Nicolive/Natalie Harkness! So I have the list of OC's who have made it so far! I'm not all the way through so if your OC isn't in here don't panic! Also I still need a son of Ares like MEGA badly! So If your OC doesn't appear why don't you make a son of Ares? Also I need some guys! And I will probably take more OC's than needed and make them minor charectors in the story for a few chapters. Ok so on the Quest so far I have:

Natalie Harkness (Eros)

Rose Thorne (Nemises)

Shannon Walker (Neptune)

Marisol Caspian (Nike)

Drake Shadux (Erebus)

Skylar Hartjes (Apollo)

And that's who I have so far! I NEED more guys! Seriously! I know I NEED a son of Ares and it be nice to have another guy! Marisol is easy, she has a crush for her OC but otherwise I need more guys! You'll see why I need more guys besides Canon characters as well (like 4 people had Nico as a crush….. I'm sorry, He's awesome but have you all read House of Hades? Or do you not care? Sorry! I don't want to offend! Just curiuos!) So there ya go! I need atleast two more peeps and I would really LOVE them to be guys! One HAS to be a guy! I'll also be accepting traitor demigods so if I'm interested in using your OC and a villain or vice versa PM me! Or create a whole new one and add "Reasons for working with villain:" to the Form!

See yall in a while!

Xxxxx

Nicolive!


	3. The Very Beginning

Natalie Harkness drew in a shaky breath, clutching her hand to her heart necklace she tried to catch he breath. Whatever was chasing her was not going to give up easily. She heard the thing roar as she ran harder and harder and harder till her legs gave out beneath her and she slowly accepted her fate as she scooted into she hit the wall her Jean jacket crumpled and she had lost her favorite hat along the way.

"_Crap, it was German to…"_ she thought but it quickly became irreverent as a huge hulking face of something out of one of her favorite Sci Fi shows loomed over her. A huge ugly scarred bull type creature like in that old Doctor Who episode, "The God Complex" Or at least she thought it was called that, it was hard to think with the beasts bad breath misting over her face. What was it waiting for? It seemed to sniffing the air and was almost confused as if it wasn't quite sure it should be there with her.

Distantly she noticed a single ear bud was still in her ear, Hayley Williams singing about rising flames. Well if she was going to die, and she most certainly was, then Paramore singing her to her "sleep" wasn't the worst death song ever. As the beast finally raised its fists, it had finally made its decision, something odd happened. A boy, 16 maybe appeared in front of her, the monster lay on the ground disintegrating into a sulfurous yellow dust. She stared up at the boy, trying to sort out what on EARTH just happened. He was handsome enough, well-built wearing cargo pants and a gray t shirt. A hunting jacket and combat boots. His face was handsome but not classically, the aura he gave off demanded attention and respect. His hair was brown and a bit of premature gray, but maybe it was dye or naturally that way. But what threw her off the most were his eyes, switching between rusty brown and dark blood red like they couldn't decide what was real and what was fake. He flashed her a grin and pulled her to her feet, she stood a good six inches shorter than him and had to look up to meet his eyes. He grabbed her hand and said:

"Hello, names Lee, Jonathan Lee and no offense but you should probably run for your life now."

…~)(~…..

Jonathan Lee didn't know what had come over him, he didn't know what he was doing, it was as if he couldn't control his own body. He was supposed to bring the girl to camp yes, and kill any monsters that decided to show their ugly faces. But then why did he feel so happy? It was like he had a candy high combined with a square of ambrosia. He looked down at the girl whose hand he was unknowingly grasping. She was short, 5'3, maybe 5'4 if he was feeling generous. But at 5'10 he was still a good six inches taller than her. She had long dark brown hair and big grey eyes like an owl. Dark slightly messy mascara emphasized that, pinkish cheek bones showed off her heart shaped face. She was pretty, very. Maybe a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, she seemed fashionable enough, a jean jacket over a forest green shirt and a pair of jeans, she had little white feather earrings in and some sort of clear cut stone set in a heart hung around her neck. But at the same time she didn't seem that ditsy, well there were Aphrodite girls who weren't airheads. The famed Piper McLean was proof of that, but she was dead now, well probably. The quest of the Seven had been over a thousand years ago, it was campfire tales now. And people could only speculate what had happened. Gaea fell and then nothing. The party never returned, it was eerie, even to a son of war. They had won but something had stopped them from returning. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Frank Zang, son or Mars, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Jason Grace Son of Jupiter, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Nico DiAngelo son of Hades and Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. There was a daughter of Neptune back at camp, Shannon something… their weren't very many children of Poseidon or Neptune so when Shannon had shown up it was quite a shocker. But back to the present. Something was off about this girl, something very off. He was in the middle of contemplating when she spoke.

"Who are you? What was that thing? Where are you taking me?" She was in shock but her mouth still worked enough to ask questions.

"Name's Jonathan Lee, that was a Minotaur, I'm taking you to Camp and Greek and Roman gods are real. Feel free to start hammering me with questions, you're lucky you live in Boston, its better than if you lived in Wisconsin or something, We'll be there in about three hours." He was about to continue but Natalie, from exhaustion and shock had fallen asleep the minute they had reached the white van. She didn't even get to see Argus the immortal body made of eyes. Too bad he mused, that would have been funny. Oh well, they'd be at camp soon enough. Little did Jonathan know, he was being watched by two different sets of eyes, one pair was old and weathered, dark eyes over a tanned wrinkled face, the face flicked becoming young and rejuvenated. The face smiled. "Soon enough young hero…Soon enough…" The other set looked out from a pair of light blue eyes and smiled genuinely it was time to play.

…

A/N Hello! It's Me! Nicolive… So so so so Sorry for the wait, this would have been done a week ago but I got sick and was banned from the computer for a while. Strep throat aint fun.. BUT! It gave me a GREAT IDEA! So I put this on Facebook to try to get more OC's and my brother trolled me with a character I decided to take anyway. :P So whomever can guess what these two movies I watched while I was sick were will be introduced in the next chapter with my brothers "very special" OC… :D Lol..

An older movie about a princess and a wedding…. **_"Life is pain highness anyone who says otherwise is selling something" _**A boy who says **_"As you wish…"_** and a stuck up prat prince.

Tomatoes. Green Tomatoes. Two main plots one in the past one in the future. (This one is less known so if you don't get it but get the other one and the bonus round I'll still give it to you.)

**Idgie Threadgoode:****_ See, now is the time for courage. I guess you already know that there are angels masqueradin' as people walkin' around this planet and your mom was the bravest ones of those. _**

BONUS ROUND!

Superheroes Assemble! Chris Evens! Robert Downey Jr.! RAGE MONSTER! EPICNESS!

**_" [To crowd] Kneel before me. I said... kneel! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."_**

**_" [Stands] Not to men like you."_**

**_" There are no men like me."_**

**_" There are always men like you."_**

So there's the challenge.. TRUST me you want to be in the next chapter with this OC, you really do! See ya soon!

Oh and accepted OC's will be in the next chapter, I'm keeping it open for more OC's for evil purposes ETC till the next time I update.


	4. John the Tapeworm will defeat all

Marisol Caspian was really getting annoyed. Seriously. First she was sent on a mission because some half-wit Satyr decided that the two demigods he was sent to rescue weren't worth it and went on vacation. Then after rescuing the half-bloods and defeating the telekhine that was holding them prisoner in the basement of their school in a small Louisiana town near New Orleans, Port something or other…

But then there was something even more irking. That… thing….. that was chasing them. She wasn't even sure what it was, some sort of giant deformed worm, but it had a human body. A crazed blank stare out of unseeing cloudy red eyes, and pale skin, paler than snow. And even worse was its knack to walk quietly and hunt them down.

"Come out, come out wherever you are you little tapeworms... John won't hurt you, John just wants friends. Friends he can eat…" the monstrosity whispered dangerously close.

Marisol shuddered in voluntarily, the thing was closing in, getting closer and closer, it wouldn't be long till she had to pull out her bow and arrows. Suddenly she heard a shrill shriek and looked over her shoulder to see the monster looming over the girl demigod, Rose Thorne, odd enough name…

"I AM JOHN! I AM TAPEWORM! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU INSOLENT LITTLE MAGGOT! I AM YOUR KING! I AM JOHN THE TAPEWORM!" He gave her a good kick in the ribs as she lay in fetal position on the floor. She whimpered in pain but kept as still as possible, eyes shut tightly and her hands over her ears to try to block out the shouting. "YOU SEE MY EYES? YOU SEE MY FACE? DOES IT SCARE YOU? DOES IT MAKE YOU WANT TO CRY OUT IN FEAR? GOOD YOU LITTLE TAPEWORM! YOUR KIND DID THIS TO ME! YOUR KIND!" He reached out his hand towards her as if to help her up but instead shot out five perfect tiny worms, tapeworms. Rose screamed in fear and curled up tighter as the worms crawled closer and closer to her. Marisol couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it in place, then let it fly. John, the tapeworm guy didn't see it coming, the arrow found him and he was dust before he could hit the floor. But before Marisol could reach the girl, Victor, the other demigod, was there first.

"YEAH TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE MAGGOT THING! A tapeworm named John…. Who knew?" he said shaking his fist at the sulfurous yellow dust. He turned back to the Rose girl and gently helped her up and let her lean on him, she had tear tracks running down her face from fear but other than that she was fine. This was the first time Marisol could actually get a good look at the duo of demigods; Rose was a ginger, long straight red hair with blue eyes on a slim frame. She wore a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a blue hoodie. Victor on the other hand was tall and muscular, wavy dirty blonde hair and large grey eyes. He wore a "Kiss me I'm Cajun" shirt with dark jeans and some sort of rosary around his neck. She had to admit he was attractive, but… She had her friend Jake, and she wasn't exactly sure what her feelings toward Jake were… Besides, Victor and Rose seemed to be exchanging looks, shy on Rose's part and flirtier on Victor's part.

"Care to tell us what the heck's going on now?" Marisol was shaken out of her thoughts by Victor's voice; Rose still seemed shaken and afraid.

"Hey its ok, the thing is gone now." She said soothingly putting a hand on the other girls arm.

"Wh-what was that thing? H-how did it know?" Rose tried to find her voice but it came out in a stutteriy sob. "I-it was in my head, wh-whispering things, ho-horrible th-things." She let more tears fall down her cheeks and let Victor pull her in for a comforting hug. He vaguely mumbled something about the Johnny-worm bowing to his victorious foot. Marisol stifled a giggle and did her best to explain the situation.

"That was a monster, a Greek beast, the seal thing from before? That was a telekhine; it's also a Greek monster from myth. Before you ask, the Greek gods are real and the three of us have one Olympian parent, mines Nike, Greek goddess of Victory. You'll be claimed once we're at Camp Half-Blood, that's my home where demigods like us train and live to fight monsters, it's been running since the 18th Century when America gained independence. That's 1255 years since it's 3031 now. Before it was in England, it goes wherever the West is. Always the western capital of the world. Got it? Good, let's go."

And she grabbed Victor's hand to take them to the car that was waiting outside, but he grabbed it back.

"Wait, why should we trust you, you could be making this to kidnap us! Or something! And if it is real I gotta say goodbye to my grandparents first!" Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"And my dad, he'll be worried sick if I just disappear!"

Marisol rolled her eyes but nodded in agreenment. And that was how she found herself in the home of Henri and Briggite Leroux sitting on an uncomfortable chair with two possibly powerful demigods and a muscular blonde man to be known as Arthur, not Mr. Thorne, just Arthur, except to his daughter Rose who would always call him Papa. This was going to be one heck of a conversation.


End file.
